


Angels of Death

by mrua7



Series: Strange, scary stories and the Man from U.N.C.L.E. [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya attend yet another Halloween party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels of Death

 

The song “ The Monster Mash” was playing in the background, muffling the voices of party goers, all dressed in costumes for a Halloween party.   They were unaware there were two U.N.C.L.E. agents there in attendance, though off duty for once.; they were simply there as guests of Napoleon’s friend Sheila.

“You know I really hate this costume,” Solo leaned over, whispering to Illya. “I much prefer my Emperor Bonaparte’s uniform to this, at least it has some panache. I wish you hadn’t picked these out for us...look someone else has the same one as we do.”

There was no answer, not surprising for his all too quiet partner.

“Illya?”

Still nothing.

A moment later, an identically cloaked figure also carrying a scythe walked into the room, pausing a moment to adjust the belt on his robe.

“That is much better,” the Russian said, “These leggings were bunching up and annoying the devil out of me.”

Napoleon dropped his hood, staring at his partner. “When did you leave the room and if you’re you, who are these guys?”

“What guys my friend?”

“The two seated next to me….I thought one of them was you. They’re dressed just like us.”

“Napoleon, there is no one sitting on the bench except you.”

Solo turned, staring right at the two figures beside him. “Illya I can see them as plain as day, and they’re both dressed as the Grim Reaper, just as we are.”

“Napoleon, you are unwell. I tell you there is no one there,” the Russian scratched his head, wondering if his partner was playing a prank on him or had already been drinking too much scotch.

One of the hooded figures turned to the American, revealing a skull face with glowing red eyes...one of them winked at him.

He heard a ghostly voice come from beneath the hood, though there were no lips to move, only ghastly white teeth.

**_“Don’t you know who me and my associate are Mr. Solo?”_ **

**_“_** No, but don’t tell me, let me guess….you’re members of T.H.R.U.S.H.” Napoleon silently cursed the robe he was wearing as it didn’t allow easy access to his gun.

**_“Hardly, though we do a fair stock and trade with them. You see, we’re both your and Mr. Kuryakin’s personal angels of death.  Someday we’ll come for you both.”_ **

Napoleon was taken aback.”Are you here to do that now….is that why I can see you and Illya can’t. Is it my time?”

 _ **“No,**_ the skeletal mouth opened, letting out a deep, resonant laugh.” _**We just like to make an appearance now and then to sort of shake up people. It gives us a laugh or two. Halloween is the only time we can really get out to have some fun.”**_

“So I’m not going to die?” Napoleon exhaled in relief. “Or Illya?”

 _ **“No not today.”**_ The twin-reapers suddenly faded out of view, leaving the American dumbstruck.

“I swear you must be ill, you are sitting here talking to yourself about someone coming to take you, and me,” Illya shook his head. ”We are leaving this Halloween party now Napoleon and I am taking you to Medical. I swear you look like you have seen a ghost.”

“Not quite,” Solo mumbled.


End file.
